Shit Head
Shit Head is a character in the video "Sims 2 but it's on PS2". While not a Pickens relation, which is a break from tradition in Sims games as Kevin usually creates Jim Pickens or Dick Pickens, Shit Head seems to inherit some of their personality traits such as their blood lust and infidelity. He is also legally obligated to inform his neighbours of his appearance, despite not being on any sort of watch list. Appearance Shit Head is the byproduct of both an alien family and a human family, which most likely resulted in his unusual appearance. He has a square looking head (which could be a result of the game) sporting wacky eyebrows and a plaited goatee. He has buff legs and arms, though his torso looks like some sort of twig. His fashion sense is odd to say the least, as he chooses to dress in a tank top with a tie, Hawaiian board shorts, a fanny pack, a sweat band, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Additionally, he has a tiny star tattoo on his chest. Kevin initially wanted a tiger tattoo on his chest as he thought the look would suit Shit Head, but it was too small for his liking. While creating him, Kevin described Shit Head as a "sensei", someone that "belongs on a bottle of detergent or something", and a "super villain" after he added the glasses. Overview After moving into his house, the audience and Kevin discover that Shit Head has roommates named Felicity Usher and Ossie Madison. Shit doesn't get along with Ossie at all, as Kevin prompted Shit to slap him with a fish that he was carrying in his fanny pack, though he gets on well with Felicity. Shit then attempts to kick Ossie out of the house, though the latter literally sidesteps his way out of the conversation. After threatening Ossie for simply talking to Felicity, Shit begins to take a liking to her and the two interact in the kitchen for about five minutes. In this time, Shit doesn't let Felicity eat and the two eventually get married in front of the fridge while Ossie was trying to get the butter. The marriage quickly turns sour, as Felicity keeps pushing Shit away, as well as continuously pranking him and abusing him physically. This takes a toll on Shit, who unsuccessfully attempts to kick Ossie out of the house. However, he and Felicity eventually WooHoo which temporarily smooths over their marriage issues. Following this, Shit attempts to escape the house and his marriage by driving to another location, but both Felicity and Ossie come with him after the taxi driver snitched. During this time period, Shit begins to resent his wife and starts hitting on another girl, Farah Moonbiscuit, at the lot the taxi driver took them to. When the trio arrive home, Shit moves Felicity into a spare room and locks her in there by deleting the door in a move to prevent her finding out about Farah. Eventually the relationship dynamic changes, with Farah becoming Shit's lover and Felicity becoming his best friend even though they are married. Shit's sanity continues to slip, as he forces Ossie into the bathroom and moves the shower, bathtub and toilet out to the hallway, and deletes the doors. This proves to be unsuccessful, as he somehow leaves to run some errands. The attempted imprisonment of Ossie also proved how he obtained the name Shit Head. During his first day of work in the criminal career, Felicity loses her mind while locked in the spare room. She shaves her head and strips off her clothes, then proceeds to run laps of the room until she dies, marking Shit's first successful murder. Personality Shit is a particularly outgoing male who is generally liked by women, but not so much by men. He is seen as generally unlikable by males, as he slapped Ossie when he first met him, and was not well liked by Torin either. However, he is a hit with the ladies, as he pretty much charms both Felicity and Farah within the first five minutes of meeting them. While he started his married life as a caring husband, he eventually murders Felicity in cold blood by trapping her inside a room so he could further pursue a relationship with Farah. Felicity eventually went insane and died of starvation. Based on his eventual development into a killer, it can be presumed that Shit inherits some of the Pickens' personality traits, most notably the murderous and womanizing behavior, having murdered Felicity while attempting to do the same to Ossie and romanced another woman while married. He described himself to Farah as "married, but not married to the idea of being married". Murders * Felicity Usher (caused) * Ossie Madison (attempted; Ossie somehow escaped to run some errands) Trivia * Shit Head was wearing green-face while being created. Kevin thought his alien genes were dominant, but it turns out Shit was just living up to his name. * His villainous traits could be a side effect of him wearing his sunglasses. Category:Character Category:The Sims